Una Poción un Tanto Divertida
by Warlock86
Summary: ONE-SHOT SLASH explícito Chris hace una poción que trae consecuencias excitantes para él y para Leo.


...

**Una Poción Un Tanto… Divertida**

Uno de los lugares favoritos de la familia Halliwell para hacer pociones es la cocina, y por supuesto todo siempre está lleno de los ingredientes más extraños que a uno se le puedan imaginar. Tenemos, por ejemplo, siempre patas de cerdo, o tal o cuál hierba que es perfecta para provocar la explosión deseada en la olla, y por lo tanto destruiría al demonio en turno cuando llegara el momento de la batalla.

Pero hubo una tarde muy especial para Chris, pues estaba haciendo una poción que le habían encargado las hermanas, mientras cada una de ellas estaba fuera de la casa en una cita. Chris estaba muy conciente que ninguna de ellas sabía su secreto, y estaba decidido a que ninguna supiera que él también era un halliwell. Mucho menos Leo, que era el que menos se podía enterar del secreto, sencillamente porque Chris lo odiaba por haber sido un mal padre. Es más, ni siquiera le gustaba pensar en eso, y menos cuando estaba haciendo la poción; tenía que concentrarse muy bien en lo que estaba haciendo para asegurarse que todo saliera bien. Con el Libro de las Sombras abierto cerca de él, leyó lentamente los ingredientes y con mucho cuidados los fue agregando a la olla hasta que por fin hubo una explosión que lo tiró al suelo. Feliz de que nadie más hubiera visto eso, pues se hubiera sentido muy avergonzado, se levantó con una sonrisa. El humo de la poción era naranja y ese era el indicativo que la poción estaba bien hecha, por lo que, siguiendo las instrucciones del Libro de las Sombras vertió el líquido vertió el liquido en una botella de agua, lo agitó con fuerza y luego lo dejó dentro del refrigerador. Debía quedarse ahí hasta que se volviera transparente, entonces podría guardarla en un frasquito de plástico. ¿Qué podía hacer mientras tanto?

Se le ocurrió que ver un poco de televisión no estaría nada mal, así que se fue hasta la sala, encendió el aparato que, al menos para él, estaba muy lejos de ser moderno y cambió los canales hasta que encontró algo que le llamó la atención. Se acomodó con un refresco y algunas papitas, listo para esperar a que la poción estuviera lista. Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

De repente sintió que una mano pesada caía en su hombro, Chris despertó tirando el platón de papitas que descansaba en su pecho.

"Así es como te quería encontrar, comiendo y durmiendo en el trabajo. Chris, sabes muy bien que los ángeles tenemos que estar siempre alertas para cuando nuestras brujas nos necesitan."

"Leo, deja de molestar, ya hice la poción que me pidieron las hermanas. Merezco mis cinco minutos de descanso."

"Eres patético, ¿sabías eso? Pero no vine a vigilarte, ya sabes que estoy cuidando a Wyatt y necesito su papilla. A Piper se le olvidó empacarla con todas las otras cosas del bebé. ¿Sabes dónde esta?"

"Yo que sé… ¿Me veo como la niñera de… ", Chris iba a decir 'su hermano', pero se dio cuenta y mejor dijo su nombre. "… de Wyatt? Busca en el refrigerador, siempre veo que Piper saca algo para Wyatt de ahí."

Leo le gruñó algo que Chris no pudo entender, y fue hacia la cocina. Cuál fue la sorpresa de Chris que al regresar su padre no sólo tenía la papilla en la mano, sino la botella de plástico con la poción transparente dentro. Chris no alcanzó a advertirle, pues Leo ya había desenroscado la tapa y le había dado un buen sorbo.

"Esa… era… mi poción", dijo el joven Halliwell horrorizado.

Pero fue muy tarde, el cuerpo de Leo ya estaba sintiendo las consecuencias de la poción. Dejó en una mesa cercana todo lo que tenía en las manos, y dejó que las magia fluyera a través de su cuerpo, en forma de un calor excitante. La lujuria que cegó su mente era indescriptible. Chris observó como los ojos de su padre brillaban cuando lo miraban, y de inmediato supo que esa poción que causaba la muerte en los demonios, tenía otra reacción en los ángeles; se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cocina, donde el Libro de las Sombras estaba abierto en la página de la poción. Entonces leyó una leyenda pequeña al fondo de la hoja que decía 'se conoce como la poción más poderosa para ángeles, y debe ser manejada con cuidado, pues las hormonas que provoca no pueden ser controladas de ninguna manera ya que…'

Chris no había acabado de leer cuando sintió que el cuerpo de su padre lo empujaba contra la pared, lo sintió caliente y duro… musculoso. La boca de Leo se posó lentamente sobre la Chris para devorarla, dominarla con su lengua, explorar cada centímetro para hacerlo suyo.

"No puedes hacer esto, Leo", dijo Chris al empujarlo,

"¿Por qué no? Nunca antes me había excitado otra persona como tú, esos ojos verdes me vuelven loco, esa boquita tuya es tan deliciosa y tu cuerpo adolescente… Chris, no te resistas ante algo que vas a disfrutar."

"Pero no entiendes… yo… soy tu hijo del futuro. El hermanito de Wyatt."

Leo esbozó una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba el paquete que crecía en su pantalón.

"Ahora me has dado más razones de que lo que estamos haciendo es lo correcto. Es deber de un padre darle educación sexual a sus hijos. Ahora ven a mí, Chrissy, te voy enseñar a ser un hombre."

Leo rodeó la cintura de Chris y con fuerza lo atrajo hasta sí para besarlo con fuerza una vez más, pero esta vez con más fuerza y determinación, decidido ha hacerlo suyo por más que Chris se resistiera ante las tiernas caricias de su padre. Para Leo no había experiencia semejante a la de sentir la piel tersa de su adolescente, abriéndose paso en la camisa que cubría el pecho del joven brujo. Pronto sólo hubo piel, y Leo se detuvo a lamer y mordisquear las tetillas de Chris, mientras éste se aferraba a cualquier cosa que encontraba, lanzando un largo gemido de placer que no podía controlar y se odiaba por eso.

Leo llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón de Chris, lo desabotonó y con lentitud erótica bajó el cierre hasta encontrarse con unos bóxers negros bien ajustados. Los bajó de un solo movimiento para encontrarse con el pene de su hijo que empezaba a erectarse.

"Y decías que no te gustaba, Chrissy", sonrió Leo antes de engullir el miembro con gula.

"No… por favor detente… lo que estamos haciendo no está bien."

Pero Leo no escuchaba esas palabras, por su cuerpo fluían hormonas sexuales que sólo podían ser controladas de esa manera, dejándose llevar por sus instintos de hombre más salvajes; no, con la pasión con la que devoraba el pene de Chris, aquellos instintos eran ya de animales. El cuerpo de Chris empezó a cubrirse de gotas de sudor caliente que se deslizaban en su piel. La temperatura subía en esa cocina.

"Te lo pido.. no lo hagas… no… por favor… no… te… detengas… sigue así… como vas."

Eran las palabras que Leo estaba esperando para darle más fuerza a su mamada, además de acariciar los muslos de su hijo esperando excitarlo aún más. Hacerlo partícipe de esa calentura inevitable que sólo podía ser saciada de aquella manera. Cuando Chris sintió que un escalofrío lo hizo perder la realidad, soltó trallazos de semen en la boca de su padre, el cuál trago el regalo familiar con gusto. Leo se levantó y a la fuerza volteó a su hijo de forma que tuviera acceso a ese trasero que lo volvía tan loco en esos momentos. Soltó una nalgada y Chris un gemido acompañado de una sonrisa morbosa que pedía que ese momento se alargara a la eternidad. Otra nalgada y Chris se mordió el labio inferior esperando que su padre hiciera algo más, y en cierta forma lo hizo pues en cuestión de segundo sintió como un dedo ensalivado entraba en su cuerpo como un objeto extraño y familiar.

"Calma, hijo, relájate que si no te va a doler más… ¿Eres virgen?"

Chris negó con la cabeza, mientras su padre acariciaba su espalda.

"¿Lo has hecho ante con un hombre?", preguntó Leo al introducir dos dedos

"No"

"Pero has fantaseado con eso mucho tiempo ¿No es cierto? Sabes que no lo puedes negar, siento que tu cuerpo se derrite cada vez que te toco. ¿Dejaras que tu padre sea tu primer hombre?"

"Había fantaseado con que fuera mi hermano, pero dejaré que seas tú. Sólo hazlo."

"Así me gusta", dijo Leo al soltarle otra nalgada introduciendo tres dedos en su culo. "Que reconozcas a tu padre. Ahora voltéate y contempla mi gloria."

Chris se volvió y vio como su padre se quitaba la playera ajustada para mostrar sus duros pectorales y sus brazos fuertes. Un abdomen de lavadero bien marcado y por supuesto bronceado. Chris se colgó de sus hombros para besarlo, y Leo una vez más lo dominó usando solamente su lengua.

"Penétrame, papi", gimió Chris con una voz casi infantil.

"Lo que tú quieras", respondió Leo dándole vuelta al cuerpo de su hijo para tenerlo de nuevo a su merced, listo para la penetración.

"¿Estas listo para conocer lo que es ser un hombre, hijo?"

"Sí, enséñamelo", gimió Chris justo en el momento en que sentía como la punta del pene de su padre tocaba la entrada de su culo.

Entonces a Leo sólo le quedó empezar a empujar poco a poco, mientras sentía como apretaba su miembro dándole aún más placer. Aunque para Chris había más dolor que placer, pero de todas maneras resistía, el placer que estaba sintiendo lo valía. Chris se masturbaba al sentir como el pene de su padre golpeaba dentro de él. Leo abrazó a su hijo para apretar con fuerza su pecho y recordarle que era suyo mientras un poderoso metisaca golpeaba como tambor incesante en su trasero. Chris recibió los besos y chupetones obsesivos que su padre le daba entre gemidos.

El joven brujo llegó al orgasmo llenando de semen una de las mesas de la cocina, pero Leo aún estaba disfrutando del cuerpo adolescente que era suyo por derecho y por ser el primer hombre que lo penetraba, lo acariciaba, lo besaba con pasión, y después de mucho sudor, caricias y gemidos por haberlo llenado con un orgasmo en que lo marcaba como suyo.

Chris se dio la vuelta para volver a besar a su padre, mientras Leo se perdía en esos ojos verdes que había engendrado para seguirlo besando.

De repente Leo empezó a volver en sí poco a poco, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas.

"Chris, ¿Qué pasó?"

"Pues la verdad… ehm…."

"¿Qué haces desnudo?, preguntó Leo sin darse cuenta que él también estaba desnudo.

"Las hermanas no estaban y decidí tomar un baño, es todo. ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que ha pasado?""

"De lo último que me acuerdo es de estar en el cielo con Wyatt, y luego vi que no tenía papilla. Bajé por ella ¿No es cierto?"

"Sí, así fue", asintió Chris nervioso, "La dejaste en la sala."

"Ya veo, pues si no te importa me la llevaré… Dios, que sed tengo. ¿No me servirías un vaso con agua?"

"Dejaste una botella con agua también en la sala. ¿Porqué no tomas un poco de esa?", respondió Chris esbozando una sonrisa lujuriosa que deformaba su rostro adolescente, mientras que su pene empezaba a sentir el flujo de sangre una vez más.


End file.
